Kiss away My Problems
by teejplease
Summary: futurefic. Veronica says she has to stop seeing Logan. He tries to convince her otherwise.


Title: Kiss Away My Problems  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Word count: 754  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing  
Summary: futurefic. Veronica says she has to stop seeing Logan. He tries to convince her otherwise.  
Warnings: swearing, first VM fic so it might suck  
Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.

"I've met someone," she said suddenly one day when he came over.

He gave her an amused smile; usually they just got right to having wild, hot sex. "Really? So you've finally found that guy's mistress? Mrs. Sampson will be pleased."

"No," she said, giving him a look that made her blood run cold, "I've met someone _special_."

"Oh," he said softly, beginning to fiddle with one of her many picture frames. "So?"

"So, this… _thing…_ between us should end," she declared.

"Why?" he asked, still fiddling with her picture frame.

"Jesus, Logan!" she cried, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her. "Did you think we'd spend forever in this dead end relationship? That we would sneak around in the shadows and _fuck_?"

"You're a PI," he reminded her, "you're supposed to sneak around in the shadows."

"Oh my God, Logan!" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "Did you really think you could go off and be a big movie star and whenever you weren't on the job you'd come back and we'd fuck? Give me a goddamn break! It doesn't work like that!" She shoved him. "Life does _not_ revolve around Logan Echolls, much to your disbelief! I get to have some say in the-."

He silenced her by grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing their lips together.

She countered by wrenching out of his grip and hitting him with her famous right hook.

He hit the floor clutching his jaw. "Somehow I pictured that differently."

She glared down at him, hands firmly planted on her hips. "What did you think you could swallow up my anger like a toad?"

"Yeah," he agreed, still nursing his jaw, "something like that."

She chuckled and shook her head. "That only works in the romance novels and T.V. shows where the guy kisses away all of the girl's skepticism and problems. That would've worked except for three things." She counted off on her fingers. "First, we're not on a T.V. show called _Logan Echolls_ or in some _stupid_ romance novel with Fabio on the cover."

"Ya sure?" he joked, finally letting go of his jaw, but remained on the floor. He kissed one of her biceps with a mischievous smile. "I _am_ a stud."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Second, I have to secretly _want_ to be swept off my very firmly planted feet for it to actually work."

He gave her that familiar, maddening smirk, as if he knew that secretly she did want to be swept off her feet. Her heartbeat quickened because maybe, just maybe, she _did_ want-.

"Third," she announced abruptly, gesturing back and forth from him to her, "we're not in love." She said this with a smug smile because she knew this was the cincher; he'd have to agree with her on this one.

"Who says?" he questioned.

Or not.

Veronica gave him an incredulous look and said, "You're joking, right? When this thing-."

"Relationship," he amended.

"-began between us," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "you said nothing would change between us. That we'd keep the same feelings we've always had."

He rose to his feet and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he agreed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to jump from one foot to another.

For a second Veronica was overwhelmed in his innocence. She remembered in some ways he was still a little boy. Memories of holding him close to her heart flashed through her mind. Suddenly, her eyes weren't dry and she was desperately fending off tears. She looked down, not daring to show him that his tactic was working, that he was convincing her that he could feel something for her.

He took her chin in his hand and with the other wiped away her tears with his sleeve. "But what if," he began with a smile, "what if I have _always_ felt this way, Veronica Mars? What if I have always been a little in love with you?" His hand dropped away from wiping her tears. "What would you do then?"

"I-I… I don't know," she admitted. Was that her voice? Since when did she stutter?

He gave her a knowing grin before taking her face in his hands. "I'm going to kiss you again. Please don't hit me this time."

And Veronica let him, because he really could kiss away her problems.


End file.
